warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Despite All Cheery Disposition
Chapter One- Prototypical Non-Conformist A beautiful white she-cat was sitting outside dens, conversing with her friends. Her flawless, flowing, silvery-white coat was glistening in the moonlight. One of the cats next to her, a black she-cat with dark eyes, started to speak. "Honestly, Victoria," she started to say. "Why him ''in the first place? Any idea Catherine?" The curly-haired tawny she-cat named Catherine shrugged, her ice blue eyes drifting back towards Victoria. A sandy brown she-cat spoke before she could. "Tara has a point, Vicki..." She said. "Why choose a forest ruffian like Firepelt in the first place? I mean, It's disgusting! It's offensive! Don't stick your nose up at me!" Victoria let out a scoff. "Honestly, Kari! I'm only with Firepelt so that Zacky will want me as his mate! It's ''brilliant. My friends, this plan is foolproof and no one will stop me." "Except Firepelt if he finds out." Kari pointed out. Catherine and Tara nodded agreeingly. "Or anyone in close contact with him..." "Oh shut up Karianna!" A long haired black she-cat with white tips and blue-grey eyes snapped. "I'm sure Vicki has planned it all out." Vicki nodded in her usual manner. "Of course! Honestly, Alyssa, you know nothing about the art of love that you couldn't get from a newborn kit who hasn't even opened its eyes yet!" Alyssa let out a gasp. "Oh really? Is that why I have toms mooning over me?" She let out a laugh. "Please!" A female twoleg unlocked the door, dressed in a magenta silk dressing-gown. She called out. "Come here my Vicki-kittykins!" Victoria rolled her beautiful green eyes. "I have to go back in. My housefolk is calling me." With one grand flourish, she strutted back into the large mansion. More twolegs came out of the large houses calling names. "My fluffy Alyssapoo!" One of them called. Another called two of them. "Catherine,Tara dears!" She cooed. The lot of she-cats headed back into their abodes. What the group of pampered kittypets didn't know was that one of Firepelt's friends was lurking near the gardens. Her tortoiseshell-and-white fur was lighted in the silvery moonlight. Hazeleye had been in the garden, collecting herbs. "Oh,no..." She whispered under her breath. "Firepelt...." Chapter 2- Made Your Life a Living Torture Hazeleye sat in her den, overthinking what she had heard last night. If she told Firepelt, he would never believe her. If she didn't tell him and Vicki broke his heart, she would never be able to live with herself. She was caught between two large rocks, no way out. "Are you okay?" A voice came from behind her. It was Silverheart, her best friend. "You seem conflicted." Oh, how she hated it sometimes when Silverheart knew everything. "Nothing... Well, you won't like it. It's about Victoria." She could've sworn she had seen her friend's sapphire eyes turn to ruby with rage. "Oh." She said bluntly. "Her. ''That wee pampered kittypet, that Firepelt has mooned over for a while." She had been surprised at how the silver cat's tone had went from the sweet, subtle tones of a dove to the harsh, spiteful hiss of a lion. Hazeleye knew that Silverheart and Firepelt had harbored deep feelings for one another. She closed her hazel eyes and let her mind sink into a flashback. ''It was a cool, leaffall night and the breeze ruffled the medicine cat's tortoiseshell fur. A beautiful silver she-cat raced in, her blue eyes filled with anxiety. "I realized something..." She meowed simply. Hazeleye tilted her head to show she was interested. "I think I'm in love with Firepelt." Of course, Hazeleye had known this for a while now. Even though Silverheart had never told her, or even told knew about it herself. The medicine cat could always tell what Silverheart was feeling, sometimes, and perhaps most especially, when she couldn't see it herself. "Of course you are! The entire clan's been expecting it for moons!" Silverheart couldn't help but laugh. "They have? Do you think the feeling's mutual? Should I tell him, or wait until he tells me? I don't know what to do!" Silverheart didn't know that Firepelt had admitted that he had feelings for Silverheart a few days prior. "Tell him. I have a good feeling the feeling is mutual." At an almost unbelievable time, a flame-colored tom strolled into camp. Hazeleye flashed her a look that read:' '''go tell him. ''Silverheart nodded and caught up with him. "Silverheart!" Firepelt purred, until he realized his actions were far too happy. He nervously looks down at his paws. "Can I tell you something?" Silverheart's sapphire eyes were shining with excitement. "Sure, but I need to tell you something first." Firepelt gave a nod to tell her to continue. "I have feelings for you. I mean feelings that are more than friendship or even a slight affection. I'm not sure how you feel about me, but if you could give me a chance..." Firepelt rubbed his cheek against hers and purred loudly. But, then they started to drift apart. Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction